User talk:Xean
Thanks! Thanks for those examples. Very cool, I do like what you guys are doing. Excellent, so keep up the good work! Regarding the New Achievements Is there a way to earn achievements for things we have done before the achievement system was implemented? For example, I have made more than 500 edits before this achievement system came out, which should qualify me for the "Wiki Expert" yet I have not been awarded the achievement. I am qualified for many other achievements but the system will not award me for them. Again, is there a way to obtain them? Ok, I understand. Thanks for answering so quickly. A problem with the new award system I have noticed a potential problem with the new awards. Yesterday, a user removed 200 images and then added them again in order to receive the Designer award. He apologized, which is good, but you just know that someone else is going to cheat like this again in the future, and there's no way to control it. I don't like it when users cheat to get higher points, so this is definitely a significant problem with the awards. Anything we can do about it? I think that's a great idea! Thanks for the message. Community service for cheaters sounds fair. Question Regarding Article Comments Is there a way to activate article comments on our Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki? I feel that having article comments would fit well with the wiki. How did you make these awards? I mean the new awards and they are not on all wikis, so how did you make them. Like tell me every detail. I want to make some on the 6teen Fanon Wiki Admin and 6teen Wiki. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 23:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) That would be great. Also, can you put them on the Bored Boyz wiki. (boredboyz.wikia.com) Oh and Bored Boyz Fanon Wiki Too. (boredboyzfanon.wikia.com) Srry about the long list EMERGENCY My own wiki -_- HELP: I revoved an episode template from a category, but it still appears in the sidebar. WHAT DO I DO? [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 01:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Didn't you say that the awards would go up on the 6teen wiki, bored boyz, bored boyz fanon, and 6teen Fanon. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 23:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Where r they? The system reset my days for contributing to the wiki. I was at 10 now I am at 2!!! [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a'']][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 00:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Help! I don't know how to make the userbox template on my wiki. Help me. Award Issue The system is not giving me the award for making 100 edits in a day. I did. You can even see it here: If it's not for that then what is it for. If it's not for the caffinated award then what is it for.